


Succession

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Inheritance, Next-Gen, Retirement, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: L'heure est venue de passer la main pour le Pope du Sanctuaire. Mais aussi méritée soit sa retraite, pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment un cadeau.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Jour / Thème :** 19 février - Des heures supplémentaires  
>  **Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note :** Séquelle se déroulant en 2018 voire un peu plus tard. [Chronologie UDC!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). James est une création de LittleBakemono.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, printemps 2018 _

 

Arrivé sur le palier de l’étage, James ne put retenir un soupir d’exaspération. De la lumière filtrait _encore_ sous la porte de _son_ bureau.

« Vous n’êtes pas censé être dans votre lit, à cette heure-ci ? Demanda-t-il sans autre préambule alors que Saga, installé derrière ce qui avait été sa table de travail pendant plus de trente ans, relevait la tête vers lui, alerté par le grincement de la porte.

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant sans un mot avant que les épaules du plus jeune s’affaissassent sous le poids d’une résignation qu’il ne cherchait même plus à masquer.

« Ecoutez, j’apprécie, vraiment—

— Si tu ne traites pas les factures des fournisseurs à temps, non seulement tu leur devras des pénalités mais en plus, ils pourraient se montrer moins conciliants vis-à-vis de nos conditions particulières.

— Je le sais et j’avais prévu de—

— Sur cette pile, je t’ai mis celles d’avril. Et sur celle-là, celles de mai. Tiens, d’ailleurs – la plume or et platine du Mont Blanc crissa sur le papier comme Saga apposait sa large signature au pied du bon pour paiement – voilà la dernière. »

Réduit au silence, James vit la feuille rejoindre ses semblables et s’aligner bord à bord avec elles avec une facilité aussi déconcertante que suspecte. D’ailleurs, c’était tout ce qui occupait, jonchait, encombrait son bureau qui avait été méticuleusement rangé au point que le désespoir menaça tout à coup de le submerger : à coup sûr, il ne retrouverait plus rien.

« L’ordre, c’est important, fit Saga qui avait suivi son regard. La bonne gestion du Sanctuaire passe par une rigueur irréprochable, qui doit par ailleurs être celle de ton équipe. En tant que Pope, tu te dois de donner l’exemple, tu comprends ? Alors je me suis permis.

— Je vois ça.

— Tu me remercieras un jour. »

La demie de deux heures résonna quelque part dans le Palais sans tirer le moindre bâillement ni à l’un ni à l’autre. L’insomnie était leur seul point commun songea James en s’avançant enfin dans le bureau – _mon bureau bon sang !_ – parce que pour le reste, les deux Popes – l’ancien et le nouveau – n’avaient décidément pas grand-chose en commun. Et dans tous les cas, pas la même définition de certains mots. “Rigueur” en faisait certes partie, mais aussi “légitimité”, “ingérence” ou bien encore “retraite”. Et tout un tas d’autres auxquels James ne voulait pas songer sous peine de céder à la colère qu’il savait par expérience mauvaise conseillère mais dont il sentait qu’elle n’était plus très loin alors que Saga ne faisait toujours pas mine de quitter son siège.

Posément, il referma la porte derrière lui et s’installa dans le vieux fauteuil bordeaux qu’il avait éloigné de la fenêtre pour le rapprocher des étagères occupant tout le pan de mur à gauche de l’entrée. Plus confortable pour compulser les vieux dossiers avait-il décrété à sa prise de fonction, sonnant par la même le glas de son usage d’antan. Après tout, si Saga n’était plus Pope, Kanon n’avait plus rien à faire dans cette pièce lui non plus, n’est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Ougandais fit mine de ne pas avoir aperçu le tic nerveux qui déformait la bouche de son prédécesseur, pour se concentrer ostensiblement sur les fils d’argent parsemant la lourde chevelure qui dévalait encore ses épaules. Les mèches les plus longues avaient été raccourcies ; néanmoins, les jumeaux Antinaïkos ne se résolvaient toujours pas à suivre l’exemple initié par nombre de leurs pairs au cours des années et arboraient toujours le témoignage de leur gloire passée, et surtout passée de mode ne put-il s’empêcher de persifler intérieurement tout en déployant son plus beau sourire.

« Vous rappelez-vous ? Commença-t-il d’un ton tranquille. Vous m’interdisiez de m’installer dans ce fauteuil lorsque je venais vous voir. Vous disiez qu’une chaise ferait tout aussi bien l’affaire…

— … Et que mal assis, tu n’en apprendrais que plus vite. Avais-je tort ?

— Non. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant que vous aviez raison. »

Lorsqu’il était apparu évident aux yeux de chacun que James présentait toutes les prédispositions requises pour devenir le nouveau Pope du Sanctuaire, Saga n’avait pu que s’incliner devant ce que lui-même n’était pas en mesure de nier. Mais il l’avait fait avec une telle mauvaise grâce que plusieurs n’avaient pas réussi à dissimuler leur désapprobation devant ce qu’ils considéraient comme de l’arrogance mal placée et que Aldébaran lui avait battu froid pendant près de six mois.

D’aucuns avaient cru mieux comprendre que d’autres, cependant. James était trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté tandis que Saga conservait un esprit vif et se trouvait encore dans la force de l’âge en dépit d’un corps qui commençait à payer son écot à la puissance inhumaine qu’il avait abritée ; James n’était pas grec or il s’apprêtait à prendre en main la direction et la gestion d’un lieu dont l’hellénisme ne s’était jamais démenti depuis plus de deux mille cinq cents ans au point que les Atlantes eux-mêmes, pourtant étrangers parmi d’autres, en étaient arrivés à se sentir plus grecs que les dieux qui leur avaient accordé l’asile ; James, enfin, avait la peau plus noire que la suie et malgré les nationalités chaque année plus diverses qui nourrissaient les forces vives du Sanctuaire, les acquis et les traditions peinaient à se démentir notamment parmi les descendants des familles fondatrices du lieu et dont les Antinaïkos demeuraient à ce jour les plus dignes et les plus nobles représentants.

En un mot comme en cent, James faisait tache et nombreux étaient les murmures qui se targuaient de comprendre la réaction de Saga, pope, grec et légitime tant par la culture que par le sang.

Les yeux dudit Saga s’étaient étrécis alors qu’il scrutait son successeur. Qu’il ne l’eût jamais véritablement apprécié n’était un secret pour personne, l’ancien Pope ayant eu beaucoup de mal à concilier deux faits contradictoires en apparence, à savoir l’assurance et la solidité du garçon d’une part, et son passé d’enfant soldat d’autre part. Non que ce dernier point heurtât particulièrement son sens moral ; simplement, entre une machine de guerre usinée dans les règles de l’art du Sanctuaire et un gamin entre les mains duquel on avait fourré la première mitraillette venue sans qu’il connût la signification même du verbe “tuer”, il y avait un monde qu’il n’avait ni le temps, ni l’envie d’explorer.

« Je t’ai enseigné tout ce que tu devais savoir pour occuper ce poste dans les meilleures conditions, rétorqua Saga, et pour autant que je puisse en juger, je n’ai pas failli à cette tâche. Néanmoins, il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre par toi-même.

— Par moi-même, comme vous dites. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais y réussir si vous n’acceptez pas de me laisser la place. »

Les doigts du Grec, qui dansaient distraitement sur le rebord du bureau au bois poli par les ans, s’immobilisèrent.

« Je sais que cette décision de vous démettre n’était pas tout à fait la vôtre, poursuivit James sans le quitter des yeux, et je comprends – enfin, je crois – que cela vous soit difficile de voir quelqu’un d’autre s’acquitter de ce qui a été votre travail pendant des années. Quelqu’un d’autre que vous n’avez pas choisi qui plus est. Mais dorénavant, c’est _moi_ qui suis le Pope du Sanctuaire. Et bien que ce ne soit pas ce que vous auriez voulu, j’ai à cœur de faire honneur à cette charge au mieux de mes capacités.

— Tu te trompes. »

Un sourire, mince et froid, étirait les lèvres de Saga lorsqu’il se leva enfin pour contourner le bureau et venir se planter devant James qui n’eut d’autre choix que de relever la tête pour le regarder. Quand bien même la crainte et la défiance avaient disparu depuis longtemps, le Grec continuait à l’impressionner de par sa carrure imposante qui ne cédait rien ou pas grand-chose au temps et de par son cosmos toujours aussi dense et redoutable. Encore aujourd’hui, James n’était pas tout à fait certain de le vaincre s’il devait l’affronter en combat singulier.

« C’est moi qui t’ai choisi. Moi et moi seul. Car vois-tu, si j’avais voulu un autre que toi pour me succéder, il serait, en cet instant très précis, assis là où tu te tiens. »

L’ombre de Saga tomba sur lui comme il avançait d’un pas supplémentaire :

« Et s’il en est ainsi c’est parce que je t’ai jugé, toi, apte à diriger ce lieu dans la continuité de ce que j’y ai accompli depuis trente ans.

— Je ne comprends pas. »

Et en effet. Dans ce cas, pourquoi autant de répugnance manifeste de la part de l’ancien Pope à son égard lorsqu’il lui avait très officiellement transféré le pouvoir ? Pourquoi son absence au mépris de toutes les convenances le jour où le tatouage rituel de ses nouvelles responsabilités avait été surimposé dans le creux de sa paume à celui attestant de sa charge de chevalier d’or du Taureau ? Et enfin, pourquoi cet interventionnisme quasi quotidien dans ce qui ne relevait plus de ses fonctions ? Sans compter ce fichu fauteuil qu’il n’avait de cesse de retrouver régulièrement à son ancienne place et qu’inlassablement il déplaçait de nouveau, jusqu’à la fois suivante.

« J’ai, pour ma part, à cœur que personne n’ait matière à contester la décision que j’ai prise en te choisissant, répliqua sèchement Saga. Aussi n’ai-je d’autre choix que de m’assurer que tu sois à la hauteur en toutes circonstances. »

Un manque certain de conviction pointait cependant sous l’acerbité des mots et lorsque James quitta son siège pour se dresser devant le Grec, lui qui pourtant était assez grand pour le regarder droit dans les yeux crut l’espace d’une seconde que la nature lui avait réservé une bonne surprise en le gratifiant subitement de deux centimètres supplémentaires. Cet espoir ne résista toutefois pas à un examen plus attentif de son vis-à-vis qui en dépit de toute sa morgue, venait imperceptiblement de se tasser.

Et enfin, James comprit.

« Vous... – il se racla la gorge – C’est vrai que vous m’avez enseigné énormément de choses et je vous en sais gré. Mais c’est vrai aussi que c’est un poste exigeant, qui demande une attention de tous les instants. Je m’organise en conséquence mais comme vous l’avez vu – un geste d’une hésitation étudiée en direction du bureau, et une grimace dûment réprimée dans le même temps – il y a encore des progrès à faire.

— Comme je te l’ai dit, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, fit Saga les bras croisés et l’attention égarée sur les étagères derrière James.

— Et ce serait, sans doute, faire preuve de trop de présomption de ma part que de penser que je pourrai m’en débrouiller sans l’appui de votre précieuse expérience. »

Le regard de l’ancien Pope revint, lentement, sur James qui le soutint avec résolution.

« Accepteriez-vous de m’apporter votre aide, disons, je ne sais pas, peut-être deux jours dans la semaine ? Ou ne serait-ce qu’un ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger ni interférer avec votre vie privée, et…

— Le jeudi ?

— Oui, le jeudi, pourquoi pas ?

— Et puis le lundi, c’est bien le lundi pour planifier la semaine. »

James hocha la tête sans répondre. Et sans rire non plus alors que Saga avait décroisé les bras et cherchait du regard le calendrier habituellement punaisé au-dessus de ses dossiers. Sauf que ses dossiers n’étaient plus rangés à la même place et que le calendrier avait été remplacé par un agenda électronique.

« Demain, c’est jeudi, lui confirma James avec un sérieux affecté au fond des yeux et un poing serré contre ses lèvres pour contenir son hilarité.

— Ok pour demain alors. Six heures ?

— Vous ne préférez pas cinq ?

— Cinq heures. Oui. C’est parfait. »

_C’est parfait._

Et l’ancien Pope de sortir de la pièce d’un pas alerte que James ne lui avait plus vu depuis des mois, les lieux retombant dans l’immobilité et le silence tandis que le nouveau Pope tournait lentement sur lui-même, au centre de ce qui était devenu son monde.

Ou presque : il était temps de remettre du désordre sur _son_ bureau.


End file.
